Season 3 (TDMU)
Plot TBA Cast Main * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Danai Gurira as Michonne * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * David Morrissey as Phillip Blake * Danny Trejo as Brian Blake * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine * Gavin Hammon as Kenny * Scott Porter as Nathan * Austin Abrams as Jake * Shia LaBeouf as Jason * Cissy Jones as Katjaa * Max Kaufman as Kenny Jr * Nicole Vigil as Carley * Sam Joan as Doug * Mark Middleton as Mark * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Grene * Nick Herman as Billy Greene * James Allen McCune as Duncan * Joshua Burrow as Terry * Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa * Anthony Lam as Vince and Roger Also Staring * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. * Ty Simpkins as Ben and Billy * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. * IronE Singleton as T-Dog. * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. * Melissa Hutchison as Rachel Greene and Susie Greene * Lew Temple as Axel. * Vincent Ward as Oscar * Trevor Hoffman as Ben Paul and Justin * Eric Braa as Danny * Ruby Butterfield as Travis * Kevin Burns as David Parker * Julio Cesar Cedillo as Lieutenant Welles. * Kylie Szymanski as Penny Blake. * Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet. * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez. * Travis Love as Shumpert and Sky * Arthur Bridgers as Crowley. * Lawrence Kao as Tim. * Andrew Lincoln as Dr. Franklin Stevens. * Alexa Nikolas as Haley. * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams. * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams. * Erin Yvette as Julie Williams * Gavin Hammon as Chris * Melissa Ponzio as Karen. Co-Stars * Nick Gomez as Tomas. * Markice Moore as Andrew. * Theodus Crane as Jordan "Big Tiny". * Troy Faruk as Sean. * Mike Mayhall as Franklin. * Lindsay Abernathy as Rowan. * Gary Weeks as Brady. * Dwayne Boyd as National Guardsman. * Dave Davis as Gargulio. * Peter Kulas as Michael Coleman. * Alex Van as The Hermit. * Daniel Thomas May as Allen. * Cherie Dvorak as Emily. * Tyler Chase as Cody. * Russell Towery as Woodbury Guard. * E. Roger Mitchell as Paul. * Andy Glen as Mexican Boy. * Karenlie Riddering as Mexican Woman. * Al Vicente as Mexican Man. * Parker Wierling as Noah. * Russ Comegys as a Hitchhiker. * Dango Nguyen as Mean Guard. * Tanner Holland as Jody. Uncredited * Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1. * Theshay West as Pet Walker #2. * Meaghan Caddy as Eileen. * Matthew Austin Murray as Wilson. * Owen Ridings as Owen. * Eryn Ridings as Eryn. * Philip Dido as National Guardsman 2 & Warren. * Scott Dale as National Guardsman 4. * Bob Fisher as National Guardsman 5 & National Guardsman 6. * Clair Danielle Canterbury as Female Walker in Prison. * Pj McDonnell as Store Walker. * Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes. * Peter Kulas as Michael Coleman. * Debi Hett-Kimsey as Betty Coleman. * Denny Ainsworth as Woodbury Resident. * Bill Vella as Woodbury Resident. * Royce Munn as Woodbury Resident. * Abigail Jackson as Woodbury Resident. * Gina Marie as Woodbury Resident. * Leola Williams as Woodbury Resident. * Gregory Wilborn as Woodbury Resident. * Nikki O'Neal Cocroft as Woodbury Resident. * Sherrie Leigh Floyd Billings as Woodbury Resident. * Robert Bae Harvey as Woodbury Resident. * Deanna Dixon as Woodbury Resident. * Keith Andrew Gostel as Woodbury Resident. * Mitchell Gunter as Woodbury Guard. * Summer Kidder as Woodbury Girl . * Nathan Standridge as Woodbury Guard. * Greg Tresan as Richard Foster. * Carol Lane Tresan as Mrs. Foster. * Devon Tresan as Daughter. * Lucie O'Ferrall as Ms. McLeod. * Denise Huth as Mrs. Blake. * Randy Woods as Mr. Jacobson. * Jeff Cosmo as Woodbury Resident. * Amy Fuster as Woodbury Resident. * Christine Collins Ridley as Woodbury Resident. * Elberta McKnight as Woodbury Resident. * Kristy Hoefler as Woodbury Resident. * Vi C Fuqua as Woodbury Resident. * Alexander Miera as Woodbury Resident. * Cheryl Jones Harvey as Woodbury Resident. * Bridget Jourdain-Middleton as Woodbury Resident. * Kelli Graham Bero as Woodbury Resident. * Jim Moulton as Woodbury Resident. * Brittney King as Woodbury Resident. * Chris Brown as Woodbury Resident. * Jordan Rios as Woodbury Resident. * Henry Louis Adams as Woodbury Resident. * Gerald Duckworth as Woodbury Resident. * Kathy Miller-Boyer as Woodbury Resident. * Trish Vetterick as Woodbury Resident. * Sheila Agnew as Woodbury Resident. * Andy Martin as Woodbury Resident. * Maurice Grover as Woodbury Resident. * Nicholas Wayne Whatley as Woodbury Resident. * Will Gara as Woodbury Resident. * Gene Harper as Woodbury Resident. * Darnell Richards as Woodbury Resident. * Alyssa Ashley Nichols - Mother. (Deleted Scene) * Victor Waddell - Julian. (Deleted Scene) * Unknown as Emily Coleman. Deaths * TBA Trivia * Jim, Mark, Maggie, Billy Greene, Duncan, Terry and Travis are promoted to Starring after being supporting the previous season. * Danai Gurira, David Morrissey, Danny Trejo and Anthony Lam are all promoted to Starring due to their roles being very important for the story. * Unlike the canon media, Brian, Phillip and Penny all appear alive and well unlike their counterparts. * This season marks the return of Andrea and Duncan, who had both not been seen since The Fire Rises.